Songs of the Human Heart
by JediKnightoftheRougeSquadron
Summary: When the companions are replaced by characters from musicals, what changes will ensue? What will stay the same? Includes multiple musicals.
1. Impossible

**This was born from my love of musicals and Doctor Who: I've decided to place characters from musicals in the place of the Doctor's companions. Some will be easier to guess than others, I suppose, depending on the changes made due to circumstance. Disclaimers are that I don't own Doctor Who or any of the musicals used, as well as having no commercial gain made from this story. If I were to say something witty, then I could say that I might actually be able to have money instead of procrastinating my homework by writing fics. As it is, I may experience a minor panic attack over my gigantic test tomorrow that I have a high probability of failing. Don't procrastinate, kids. Enough rambling from me, though.**

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss? What're you looking for?" Michael asked.

"My tape measure," came the muffled answer. The Doctor was glancing over her shoulder, trying to see just how she had a bigger-on-the-inside carpetbag, but his view was obscured.

"What do you need a tape measure for?"

"I'd like to see how you all measure up." Pulling the item itself out of the bag, she instructed, "Now, Michael don't slouch."

He straightened up.

"Ah-ha! Just as I thought. Extremely stubborn and suspicious."

Jane burst into giggles as Michael puffed out his chest. "I am not!"

"Well look for yourself."

"Extremely stubborn and sus-"

"Suspicious," Mary supplied when he had made a good effort at pronunciation.

"Now you Jane," Jane, who had been giggling, took in a quick breath and stood deathly still.

"Mmm," Mary said in a rather stern tone. "Rather inclined to giggle. Doesn't put things away."

Jane looked down at her toes, shame evident in her posture.

"And now you, Doctor," she said, getting on her tip-toes to measure his lanky frame. "Well, now, that's interesting."

"What is?" he said, trying to sound like he wasn't nervous, which he most definitely wasn't.

"Kind and exceedingly childish," she said. She grinned at him, and had very nearly buried the impossible tape measure somewhere in her impossible carpetbag, with her impossible umbrella of the impossible woman standing before him.

"How 'bout you?"

"Very well, hold this."

She took the tape measure back and smiled when the result pleased her. "Just as I expected. Mary Poppins. Practically perfect in every way."

Impossible.


	2. He's Not Dead

**Less happy than the first one, which is the only thing I will say.**

* * *

Christine feels a whimper tear past her lips and shakes her head. "No!"

And the sight of Raoul lying lifeless on the ground is enough to drive her over the edge. She is weeping at his side, that much is sure. "No, Raoul, you're not dead. Stop it, Raoul! Just stop it!"

And then the Doctor's arms are around her, and he manages to wrestle her inside the TARDIS, despite her fighting him with every pull. "No!" Christine's voice cracks, and she is clawing at the Doctor. "You can't, Raoul is still out there!"

He pulls her close and says. "I know, I know, I know, but that crack will consume him just as the angels were consumed. The Byzantium, remember? They were consumed by the crack, the crack in time and space. The crack on your bedroom wall, Christine!"

She fights against him still.

"When something is lost, it can be remembered!"

But then she collapses against him, breathing heavily, and he nervously smooths her hair.

"Christine?"

And suddenly she is smiling at him through her tears, and pushes away from him.

"Well, that was exciting, wasn't it, Doctor? Sorry about the tears. Just in relief, I guess."

"Are you sure that you're alright?" he says quietly.

She gives him an odd look, then says, "I'm perfectly fine."

He leaves soon after that, mumbling about going to delete one of the rooms. Christine doesn't pay attention to that - the Doctor has always been redecorating, ever since the TARDIS had apparently "become sexier".

She only figures out what's going on with the Doctor when she sneaks her hand inside of his jacket pockets (which he left right there within reach, so no, that's not spying) and finds a ring there. An engagement ring.

"It's quite pretty," she mused to herself in her head. She felt a strong urge to put it on, despite how it was obviously not meant for her.

When she had finished admiring it, she put it back where it had been, and wondered why she was crying.


End file.
